Romemo y Julerda
by Bell Star
Summary: "La más excelente y lamentable trágica historia de Romeo y Julieta... Decían." "Todo comienza una cálida noche en la antigua Verona." "Chekspir." "No, Shakespeare." "Pues lo que yo he dicho." "Maka, usemos el caza-brujas y cortemosle la cabeza." "Enseñar lo que es enseñar no sabe, pero tirar tizas a la frente se le da de muerte." "¡Soy Romeo!" "¿No querías colarte en una fiesta?"


**Romemo y Julerda.**

**Sí, sé que tendría que estar actualizando varios Fics pero ando **(Ocupada, no puedo asesinar.)** muy liada con los exámenes y el desastre de persona que soy, están batallando los dos juntos para ver quien puñetas ganará. Yo no apostaría esta vez. **(¿Nos vamos a un Casino? Hay ganas pero no dinero.)

**¡Hola! **(_Happy face_, voy con retardo.) Aquí os traigo, un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió, bueno no sé cómo se me ocurrió. Es como una protuberancia _in da face_, sólo sale y ya está. (_Nah_, es coña.) Tuve la idea desde el primer momento que se me ocurrió mezclar Romeo y Julieta y Soul Eater, a mi estilo. ("Que divino.") No será muy largo, apenas 5, 6, 7 capítulos, según lo vaya planteando. En un futuro no muy lejano conseguiré seguir _(ejem)_ asiduamente _(ejem)_ mis trabajos en** FF**. Así que _**don't panic**_ y tranquilos, a partir de Junio, Julio y Agosto tendréis Bell: _¡pa' aburrir! _(¡Volad, _lectorzuelos_, volad!)

Los personajes de esta trama le pertenecen a **Atsushi Ohkubo** el cual nos martiriza sacando capítulos buenísimos cada mes en el que los protagonistas sufren lo insufrible, y nosotros también.

**Romeo y Julieta** le pertenece a **Shakespeare**, o eso dicen, cualquier coincidencia de este Fic con la realidad es pura ficción. Y hay que tener mala la coincidencia para que te pase esto, eh, muy mala. Lo de la realidad lo dejo a vuestro buen juicio. (Ya ta'.)

_**Espero que os guste, ¡bienve-bienve-bienvenidos!**_

**Bell Star**

* * *

"_**The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet"**_

—Todo comienza una cálida noche, en la antigua Verona…

Marie no paraba de parlotear. El silencio inundaba la clase y nosotros nos estábamos hundiendo en él como piratas en la mar o un patito de goma amarillo en la bañera. Más de media aula había caído en el sueño eterno de la bella Durmiente, y dios o Black Star saben que yo, como la mejor alumna del Shibusen, tengo que aguantar hasta el final de mis días, aunque ello me cueste la vida.

—Donde viven dos familias que son rivales —Marie continuaba.

Por extraño que pareciese no era una charla, ni una regañina, ni nada por el estilo. Cosa que agradecía, por culpa de alguien, a quien no voy a mencionar, siempre me acaban castigando. A mí.

—Maka, dame con el libro en la cabeza, ¡no lo soporto más!

—Cállate Soul —resoplé haciendo volar mi flequillo.

Debería cortarme el flequillo.

—Los Montesco y los Capuleto —Marie se detenía.

El problema en sí de todo esta narcoléptica clase no era la historia, no era culpa de Romeo, ni tampoco de Julieta. Sino de Marie. Se detenía cada tres frases, en las que enmudecía por completo y entraba en una especie de ensoñación taciturna, de la que no volvía pasados cinco o seis minutos. Cuando por fin daba señales de vida y dejaba de llorar de la emoción que le hacía sentir el relato no se acordaba de por dónde iba. Entonces era cuando comenzaba de nuevo la historia, desde el principio.

—¿Por dónde iba? —y aquí vamos otra vez—. Todo comienza una cálida noche en la antigua Verona.

No tiene fin. Vamos a morir aquí sin remedio ni salvación.

—Va a meterse a Verona por donde yo le diga —Soul murmuraba entre dientes, de brazos cruzados.

Dese a notar el hecho de que está con un humor de perros. Está en sus días del mes... Digo yo.

—Soul, Verona es una ciudad de Italia —ruedo los ojos, suspirando de nuevo, me llevo las manos a la cara y presiono hacia abajo.

—Mejor me lo pones. ¡Más grande! —chilló, despertando a más de uno. A Patty no, nadie puede molestarla cuando se está echando su quinta siesta de la mañana. Lo tenemos hablado.

—¡Silencio! —Marie nos escucha y lanza una tiza a velocidades de vértigo, impactando como una flecha en la frente de Soul.

Y con esta ya iban siete. Soul tenía la frente totalmente blanca, no se distinguía el cabello de la cara. Que puntería.

—Gracias Soul, ¡ahora no sé por dónde iba! —Marie gimoteaba—. Todo comienza una cálida noche en la antigua…

—Oh no —los que aún quedábamos despiertos, intuyo que por culpa de la cafeína ingerida en el desayuno, maldecimos a coro…

—Soul, cállate —advierto con un libro en la mano—. Ahora.

—¡Dios! —suplicó exasperado—. Maka, usemos el caza-brujas —convierte su mano en una guadaña, con los ojos rojos de furia contenida—. Cortémosle la cabeza. O algo.

¿O algo? Algo que la calle la boca.

—Tentador —sonreímos al unísono—… Ni hablar, ¿luego quien limpiaría el desastre? —Soul se queja, dejando caer la frente contra el pupitre. Murmurando incoherencias.

Estos momentos son de los pocos que me divierten tan gratamente. Pocas veces puedes ver a la DeathScythe más popular del año, encolerizado. No loco, a eso te acostumbras. Encolerizado. No me gusta cuando le da por cortar cabezas, así sin más.

Esquivamos otra tiza. Esta vez era amarilla. Para mí.

—¿Se me necesita por aquí? —Black Star saca la cabeza desde los pupitres de arriba.

Echamos atrás el cuello.

—No —Soul responde con un semblante serio.

—¿Y para qué me llamas? —pregunta, alzando las brazos con molestia—. ¡No molestes a los Dioses o los Dioses te reprenderán!

Parece que el audio libro que le dejé a Black Star hace unas semanas sobre el lenguaje y la pronunciación ha servido para algo. Se lo hará escuchar Tsubaki.

Otra tiza vuela en dirección, la bocaza de Black. Era azul.

—Soul, habla más alto para que te tire otra tiza, y entonces será perfectamente simétrico —Kid mete el hocico al lado nuestro, hablando según las leyes de su lógica universal—. Por favor, ¡te lo pido!

—Que me dejéis —Soul da por terminada la extraña conversación, se sube la capucha de la sudadera y esconde la cabeza entre los brazos.

En su idioma es una forma de expresar: "voy a desaparecer de este planeta e huir a mi mundo de fantasía donde sólo hay salmón y música de jazz, que Maka no es capaz de entender, porque es idiota. No me toquéis las narices más." Y lo estoy suavizando un poco.

El silencio y los suspiros perduraban en clase, entre nosotros, hasta que tuvo que saltar Black Star.

—¿Cuándo acaba esta clase? —le rugían las tripas como si fueran leones atrapados en la jaula de un zoo—. Tengo hambre —grito decidido, dando un sonoro golpe en la mesa con el puño—. Y sabéis que soy peligroso cuando tengo hambre…

Eso era cierto, y esta vez Tsubaki había caído K.O. gracias a Marie. Estábamos solos ante el peligro, digo ante Black, claro.

—Presta atención —Kid se estiraba, lo más simétricamente posible—, que tendremos un examen mañana de esto.

Esa era otra de las razones de porque debías mantenerte despierto, pero esto no lo aguantaba ni Ox, mi archienemigo. Hasta él estaba dormido.

—Pero es un —respondía Black poniendo muecas de desesperación con la boca abierta—... Lento… Y pesado… ¡Coñazo! —chilló como él solo sabe chillar. Alto, claro y con gallos—. ¿Cuándo acabará mi sufrimiento? —exageraba, posando.

Se le daría estupendamente ser protagonista en obras de teatro.

—No es para tanto —murmura Kid, acomodándose en el pupitre.

Iba a caer dormido en cuestión de segundos. Quizá ocho.

—Perdona pero no sé qué tiene de especial la historia del Shaks —dudaba Black Star, llevándose un dedo al mentón—… Sucks… Sexpir ese.

Si pensáis que no tiene ni idea, deberías verle hace unos meses, decía algo parecido a "Chuck Norrespier". Más o menos, nadie puede entender lo que este chico está pensando. Si es que piensa alguna vez.

—Shakespeare* —corrijo.

—¡Pues lo que yo he dicho! ¡Chekspir! —odia que le corrijan—. Joder.

Pero a mí me encanta tener la razón.

—Deberías fijarte bien en cómo actúa Romeo ante Julieta y así a lo mejor aprenderías algo sobre el amor —levanté una ceja, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Oh… ¿Intentas algo conmigo Maka? —alza él ambas cejas con picardía. Se siente alagado, me da una pose de galán—. Desiste, sabes que estoy cogido —señala a Tsubaki sin discreción alguna. Tampoco sabe lo que es. Se entristece y abre la palma de la mano delante de mis narices—. Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Lo que es el sarcasmo no lo lleva muy bien… Voy a tener que dejarle otro audio libro. Porque leer no sabe.

Un brazo se levanta en el aire y le tira una goma a la cabeza, haciéndole un pequeño moratón. Y no había sido el mío, precisamente. Sino el de Soul.

—¡Eh! Eso no me ha dolido, porque soy genial, pero estaría bien que no lo volvieses hacer por el bien de tu existencia terrenal —se encara a Soul subiéndose al pupitre. De nuevo el audio libro sirve para algo.

Soul le mira hiriente, de reojo desde su posición inamovible. La barrera "Brazos-Capucha-MiMundo-Fantasía-Salmón-Jazz-Maka- Idiota" , resumido en: plan "BCMMFSJMI". Transforma el brazo en una guadaña otra vez en el día de hoy, y le muestra sus dientes afilados. Una de dos, o era Soul, o el tiburón de una película de terror.

—Bueno, ya si eso exijo mi satisfacción en un duelo a la salida de clases, señor mío —se echa hacia atrás como un cobarde, pero muy digno.

Está decidido. Hay que quitarle ese audio libro. Cada uno se va por su lado, mi arma se encoge más en sí mismo, alejándose de mí hacia el lado contrario, gruñendo. Y en cuestión de minutos ya sólo quedo yo. Sólo yo, la última superviviente.

—Vivo al límite, sin duda —Me reía.

Y cuando se me agotó el aire, mi frente decidió caer en la mesa como si fuera su amor de toda la vida, querían darse un beso. Me moría de cansancio y mis momentos lúcidos estaban contados. Mis párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco, y por mucho que lo intentase no conseguía mantenerme despierta por mucho tiempo. Se acabó, yo ya he cumplido. Maka como la conocéis, iba a caer.

—Se me ha olvidado porque página iba… Volveré a empezar —Marie se sentaba sobre la mesa, cruzando las piernas. Era la única que se divertía con esto—. **Y todo comienza una cálida noche en la antigua Verona, en donde viven dos familias que son rivales. Los Montesco y los Capuleto…**

Pero caer, ¿a dónde?

* * *

**Romemo y Julerda**

**Los Montesco.**

Sentí la brisa acariciar mi pelo suavemente. El olor a sal me despertó por completo, es un olor nuevo para mí. En Death City hay arena, pero no de playa. De desierto.

¿Por qué huele como el mar en el desierto? Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y me siento sobre algo blando. Una cama.

Miro hacia todos lados, hacia todos y cada uno de los rincones. Oigo una nana tranquilizadora que me recuerda cuando era pequeña y mi padre me leía cuentos. Cuando mi padre todavía podía ser llamado mi padre con razón. Viene de arriba, de algún lugar lejos de este cuarto en el que he despertado.

—Esto no es el Shibusen —murmuro adormilada.

Paredes tapizadas con colores variopintos, mármol allá donde alcanza la vista, suave moqueta de pelo, una cama demasiado grande, una lámpara de oro macizo más grande que la cama, colgada en el techo. Una gigantesca terraza abierta. Y riquezas por doquier sacadas del siglo XVI.

—¿Qué? —mascullo una frase en débil.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, llevo un gorro pomposo decorado con minucias que costarían un ojo de la cara. Me rasco las piernas, me pican como aguijones. Me doy cuenta de que llevo mallas.

—¿Estás ya? —se oye una voz a lo lejos, alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación—. ¡Creía que tenías prisa!

Enmudezco. Juego con el gorro entre mis manos y lo tiro lejos de mi alcance.

—¡Voy a entrar! —el individuo derriba la puerta de una patada. Lo cual me resulta familiar—. Listo.

—¡Black Star! —grito, sorprendida.

Y tan familiar. Y sorprendida, porque tengo voz de hombre. Me llevo las manos a la boca, abriendo los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué tengo voz de hombre?

—¿Black Star? ¿Y ese quién es? —arregla la puerta, dejándola en su sitio original—. Me gusta su nombre, ha de ser un gran tipo —se acerca calmadamente hacia mí—. Yo soy Mercutio, tu mejor amigo —alzaba los hombros—. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿No me digas que te has vuelto a quedar dormido?

El tal Mercutio reía.

—Mercutio —ese nombre me sonaba de algo, pero no lograba recordar el qué—, claro… Oye, si esto es una broma tuya Black, no tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Qué haces así vestido? —¿de dónde habría sacado esa ropa? ¿Liz? Habrá sido ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —frunció el ceño, extrañado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, mirándose de pies a cabeza—. Llevo la ropa de siempre…

—Un momento —levanto las manos en son de paciencia…

Paso los dedos por mi pelo. Mi pelo, más corto de lo habitual. Soy más alta que Black, o Mercutio. Pero Mercutio es un personaje de Romeo y Julieta. No puede ser una broma, Black Star no sabe nada sobre libros, ni siquiera sabe quién es el espíritu santo. Y nadie es tan idiota como para ayudarle en una broma tan mala.

Cierro los ojos, como medida desesperada dirijo mis manos al pecho. Y puede que en un principio no tuviese mucho, pero esta vez está liso. Completamente liso, ahora sí soy una tabla de planchar. Con abdominales. Miedo me da la simple idea de bajar más, hacia la entrepierna. Entonces, caigo en la cuenta.

—Dios mío, ¡soy Romeo! —entro en un ataque de pánico frenético. Debo de estar soñando, me pellizco las mejillas—. ¡Soy un chico! ¡Au!

—Sí —asentía él entre risas—… ¿Has tardado casi 17 años en darte cuenta? —el tal Mercutio o Black, o lo que fuese se rascó la cabeza, confuso—. Vamos prepárate, ¿no querías colarte en una fiesta?

Quiero despertarme, ¡que alguien me saque de esta pesadilla!

* * *

**Beru (no confundir con verruga):**

Si creéis que Romeo dará que hablar, ya veréis Julieta._**("Lolaso.")**_

¿Habéis visto Soul Eater 110? Sí, yo también he flipado en colores de teletubbie. De Tinky Winky, vamos. Por lo de las natillas, y eso… Lo pilláis. (Un día me da algo.) _**¡Muerte a la vena hardcore de Ohkubo!**_

**Os lo dedico a todos vosotros. Por leerme y aguantar mis tardanzas pero en especial por estar siempre ahí, donde está el borde del cañón, apoyándome. Besazos a todos chachi-pistachis de la muerte, y nada.**

Nos vemos, saludo de Unicornio con el meneo de la serpiente. (?)

**¡Reviewcillos, Favs y Follow es igual a segundo capítulo! **(Y eso que no se me dan bien las matemáticas.) Y se agradece, con creces._** El que sea más chulo lo respondo en el siguiente capítulo**_, si lo quieren mis_ lectorzuelos_. Espero que os haya entretenido.

_Adieu, bambinos y ragazzas. (¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah sí!)_

**Todo comienza una cálida noche en la antigua Verona…**


End file.
